flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Tahwulfs
The Tahwulfs are large, often bipedal wolves living in clans. They are much like warrior cats, being affiliated with many of them, but have some differences. The Tahwulfs are born into StormClan, RainClan, DarkClan, or SwiftClan. A deceased Tahwulf may join the warrior cats in StarClan if they are good, but if they've been bad throughout their life, they would join the Dark Forest. The Tahwulfs are much different than warrior wolves or warrior dogs. They appear as wolves, and are often bipedal like werewolves, but strangely are more related to warrior cats. Clans StormClan is a very fierce clan. They are the warriors of the Tahwulfs, and make up a very strong fighting force in the Tahwulfs. They are a neutral clan, and will be aggressive with rivals and peaceful with affiliates. The first leader was Alpha-Storm, known as one of the most powerful leaders and strongest fighters in the Tahwulf history, but is now taken over by Alpha-Cinder. RainClan is a clan that is very skilled at hunting and stealth. They also enjoy water and rain. They are mostly peaceful, but will not hesitate to be aggressive with rogues or rivals. Their first leader was Alpha-Rain, known as one of the most responsible and resourceful leaders in the Tahwulf History. DarkClan is a shadowy clan shrouded in mystery. They are very sneaky and are also known for their fighting and hunting skills. They are a rather aggressive clan, and are only peaceful with affiliates. The very first leader was Alpha-Dark, known as one of the most mysterious and shadowy leaders in the Tahwulf History. SwiftClan is a clan made up of very fast tahwulfs. They are peaceful and are very good hunters. They tend to make lots of affiliates because of their peaceful nature and skill in hunting. Their very first leader was Alpha-Swift, known as one of the fastest and most peaceful leaders in the Tahwulf History. DeadClan was a very mysterious and odd clan, known for their worship of odd beings. They were also rumored to know dark magic that could raise the dead. They also violated the Tahwulf Laws by casting dangerous dark magic on members of other clans, sometimes killing their members. Their leader was Alpha-Dead, known as one of the most dangerous and scary leaders in the Tahwulf History. Eventually, DeadClan went overboard with their dark magic and were banished from the Tahwulf lands. However, they might come back and return someday... ScarClan is an unofficial Clan. Their laws and regulations are very different from other clans. They do not believe in Starclan. They are a very aggressive clan, and will not hesitate to start immediate war with rivals. They very rarely make affiliations with other clans unless they agree to follow their dark, evil ways. Their first leader was Alpha-Scar, one of the most horrible and feared leaders in the Tahwulf History. Names The names of tahwulfs are very similar to that of warrior cats, the only difference being that their names are flipped. For example, Cloudpaw becomes Pawcloud. Stormclaw becomes Clawstorm. '''Alphas - '''Alphas, or leaders of tahwulf clans, have their names flipped as well, but have the word "alpha" in them. Instead of "star", like the warrior cats, they have "alpha" replacing "star". If your name was PawCloud, it becomes Alpha-Cloud when you are an alpha. '''Betas - '''Betas, or second-in-command tahwulfs, have their names flipped, but with three parts. The word "taa", meaning "beta" in the tahwulf language, is added to the middle of the name. If your name was PawCloud, it becomes Paw-Taa-Cloud when you are a beta. '''Rogue Names - '''Tahwulfs that are rogues do not have two parts to their name like PawCloud. Instead, they only have one part, like Cloud. When they join a clan, they get the second part added to their name, and may become PawCloud. '''Expelled Names - '''When a tahwulf is banished from a clan, their name gets the word "exa" added to it. This means "expel" in the tahwulf language, and is added to the middle of a name. If your name was PawCloud, it becomes Paw-Exa-Cloud if you are expelled. You can get this removed from your name when you join another clan again. Ranks All Tahwulf ranks are the same as warrior cat ranks, except for leaders being alphas, and deputies being betas. Warriors do not train apprentices, but apprentices are trained by the "mentor" rank, a rank that trains pups to become the rank they want to be. Becoming a Tahwulf You can be a tahwulf whenever you want without having to ask. The Tahwulfs themselves are not an official clan, but you get to choose to join your own clan like StormClan, Rainclan, etc. Currently, no clans have a leader except for StormClan, so if you'd like to lead a clan then you can just ask in the talk page. We will mainly roleplay in the Talk Page. Known Tahwulfs When you become a tahwulf, feel free to add your member description here, like your name, appearance, personality, and what clan you are in. C: '''Alpha-Cinder: '''Alpha-Cinder is a large grey tahwulf with a blue loincloth. Her arms are made completely of ice, temporarily slowing down a target when she hits them hard enough. She used to be WindCinder, until she took over as the alpha of StormClan. She is a kind tahwulf, but can be very fierce and aggressive if it is necessary. She is a powerful and dominant leader, and is always recruiting members to StormClan. Category:Pages Due for Improvement